Question: First consider the expression for: $-6$ plus the product of $-3$ and $x$ Now select the answer that matches the following: Take the quantity of $-5$ times that expression and then add $7$.
Answer: Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the product of $-3$ and $x$ $-3 \times x = \color{orange}{-3x}$ What is $-6$ plus $-3x$ $-3x$ $ - 6$ What is the quantity of $-5$ times that expression $-5 \times (-3x - 6) = \color{orange}{-5(-3x-6)}$ What does adding $7$ to $\color{orange}{-5(-3x-6)}$ do? $-5(-3x-6)$ $ + 7$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $-5(-3x-6)+7$.